Talk:Osakabehime (Archer)/@comment-35310514-20190814171248/@comment-39092534-20190815175703
But what the point of looping if u cant 100 percent everything for a 3 turn clear. And i just went through some video n other post she still suck the only thing she can loop is rider node n u need high np n overkill. Please take note from the infor i obtain up to now She can only loop with 3 buffer in rider node with overkill. Under same condition where u buff edmond or asa lancelot with an extra atk buffer they dish similar or higher dmg compare to musashi in double skadi team. Musashi will dish higher dmg on first turn regardless though cause the def debuff on her 3 skill. Edmord will dish more on 3 turn with his atk up. And i definelitly cant see how musashi fixed in CS as her skill n kit definally not fix for it. As for art team she will bind with tamano, n extra support for cs. She cant dish enough dmg n she killing herself with the 5k demerit even with heal from tamano 3skill that still a 2.5k demerit n she dun have lot ot hp to begin with. There no chance u will survive unless u start looping all 3 of your unit with mlb scope right of the bat. Her 30 percent atk up wont do shit, she cant crit n cant loop np good enough with 1 enemy. N she a berserker even without crit normal atk can almost send musashi to become light particle. Not to mention her almost useless np effect np seal saber like really DW. At least the crit debuff save her from being one shot. For starter I understand how jeanne standard is high but she too have her down site first she only provide star n if your ally is not of good aligment your the dmg buff go down n she have low atk stat. Her np gain is good thus u can spam ur np thus u can get lot of star. But then she still more suit for farming instead of a support n as a farmer she will do her job well cause any aoe with np charge plus atk buff are always good to begin with. For oki, what i mention is focus on her instead of using her as an support. Her kit already shouting use me as a crit servant. By focusing her u can spam oki np n stack her buff thus can dish enormous dmg. Even as support she will be great addition cause 3 turn buster, crit buff will nv go wrong n come with party ignore evasion plus a valina atk buff which work great for CS. The taunt hardly demerit cause most CS exist one enemy. Maybe as a support she is not Jeanne tier, but as crit attacker i can say she at least top tier. Almost Spamable np with crit buff n self 3 turn art/buster, self crit buff ignroe evasion plus a solid def skill to evade np. If she just have a extra buster card instead of art n higher atk stat, I would even give her higher a A+ or EX the highest i rate. But well all this just what i conclude myself, the unit still new n we haven explore all the method to use them. Time will tell how good are them u might be correct i may be wrong but it just a discussion right.